The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a production technology for the same and, specifically, to a semiconductor device having a face-up bonding structure and a technology which is effectively applied to a production technology for the same.
There is known a semiconductor device called “BGA (Ball Grid Array) type semiconductor device”. This BGA type semiconductor device is packaged such that a semiconductor chip is mounted on a main surface of a wiring substrate called “interposer” and a plurality of ball-like solder bumps are arranged as external connection terminals on the rear surface opposite to the main surface of the wiring substrate.
BGA type semiconductor devices having different structures have been developed and commercialized. The structures of the BGA type semiconductor devices are roughly divided into a face-up bonding structure (wire bonding structure) and a face-down bonding structure. In the face-up bonding structure, electrode pads arranged on the main surface (circuit formation surface) of the semiconductor chip and electrode pads (connecting portions which are parts of wirings) arranged on the main surface of the interposer are electrically connected by bonding wires. In the face-down bonding structure, electrode pads arranged on the main surface of the semiconductor chip and electrode pads arranged on the main surface of the interposer are electrically connected by solder bumps interposed between the electrode pads.
The BGA type semiconductor device having a face-up bonding structure is disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-144214, for example. The BGA type semiconductor device having a face-down bonding structure is disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6(1994)-34983, for example.